fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Etoile Mirage🌟
|director(s) = Amano Anna|episodes = 48|opening_song = Sparkling Start☆! Etoile Mirage��Estella Pretty Cure!|ending_song = My shooting☆love never gives up!|themes = Stars Mystery Teamwork Trends Space|predessesor = Ok! Trinity Pretty Cure! Go!|sucesser = Lovely Prism Pretty Cure!}} Etoile Mirage��Estella Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the nineteenth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are stars,mysteries,teamwork,trends and space. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure Kurosawa Serena (黒沢 セレナ)-A happy-go-lucky girl with a smile that brightens everyone's day.She tries hard in school and is a very popular student.As ,she represents the hot pink star.Her theme color is hot pink Ōhashi Arianna (大橋 アリアナ)-A calm,elegant and ladylike girl.She came from a very wealthy family and has been a perfectionist ever since she was a child.As ,she represents the magenta star.Her theme color is magenta. Ihara Alyssa (井原 アリッサ)-A bubbly girl with lots of excellent ideas.She is very shy but never gives up and like Kurosawa Serena,she tries hard in school.As ,she represents the baby blue star.Her theme color is baby blue. Tanaka Alex (田中 アレックス)-Born as Tanaka Alexandra. A tomboy girl with a very fiery temper.She gets angry easily when someone is being mean to someone else but is very noble to her friends.As ,she represents the orange star.Her theme color is orange. Yotsuba Zoey (ヨツバ ゾーイ)-A mature and social girl.She is a very popular fashion model who appears in runways and magazines and has many fans of her.As ,she represents the lavender star.Her theme color is lavender. Kokoda Lexi (ココダ 語彙)-A childish but fearless girl.She is very klutzy and trips over things easily but never cried once.As ,she represents the cyan star.Her theme color is cyan. Misumi Kate (美墨 ケイト)-An inncocent and playful girl.She loves reading and has shelves full of books in her bedroom.As ,she represents the mint star.Her theme color is mint. Tachibana Phoebe (橘 フィービー)-A shy and happy girl.Like Kurosawa Serena,she has a smile that brightens everyone's day but can be a crybaby at times.As ,she represents the indigo star.Her theme color is indigo. Hoshina Emily (星奈 エミリー)-An energetic and ambitious girl.She loves a chat and would do anything to make anyone happy if they are feeling down.As ,she represents the maroon star.Her theme color is maroon. Ōhashi Gina (大橋 ジーナ)-Ōhashi Arianna's twin sister.She is a quiet and shy but is very loving and helpful to her family and friends.She came from a very wealthy family.As ,she represents the light pink star.Her theme color is light pink. Mascots Misterio Antagonists Dark Mirage★Estellar Pretty Cure-The Etoile Mirage��Estella Pretty Cures' evil counterparts.The Cures start with instead of .Their main theme color is black and their theme color counterparts are their sub color. Supporting Characters Kurosawa Reira (黒沢 れいら)-Kurosawa Serena's mother. Kurosawa Hiroshi (黒沢 博司)-Kurosawa Serena's father. Kurosawa Yuria (黒沢 百合愛)-Kurosawa Serena's little sister. Ōhashi Yukie (大橋 ユキエ)-Ōhashi Arianna and Ōhashi Gina's wealthy mother. Ōhashi Hiroto (大橋 博斗)-Ōhashi Arianna and Ōhashi Gina's wealthy father. Ihara Haruma (井原 春馬)-Ihara Alyssa's mother. Ihara Mamoru (井原 衛)-Ihara Alyssa's father. Mitsuyo Ami (光夜 亜美)-Ihara Alyssa's married older sister. Mitsuyo Kenta (光夜 健太)-Ihara Alyssa's brother-in-law.He is Mitsuyo Ami's husband. Items Locations Gallery Cure Astroid.PNG|Cure Asteroid first preview Cure Stellar.PNG|Cure Stellar first preview Cure Astral.PNG|Cure Astral first preview Cure Sol.PNG|Cure Sol first preview La.PNG|Cure Brittle first preview Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Mystery Theme Series Category:Teamwork Category:Space Themed Series